hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average season that featured 7 storms, 7 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. As well as being a below-average season, no storms made landfall outside of the US while tropical. 2027 was also the first season since 2014 to not have any storms with a peak classification as a subtropical storm. ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2027 till:01/11/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/07/2027 till:12/07/2027 color:C2 text:Ana from:30/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 color:TS text:Ben from:09/08/2027 till:25/08/2027 color:C4 text:Claudette from:25/08/2027 till:31/08/2027 color:C1 text:Danny from:12/09/2027 till:15/09/2027 color:TS text:Ellen from:16/09/2027 till:29/09/2027 color:C3 text:Fred from:13/10/2027 till:17/10/2027 color:TS text:Giselle bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October Hurricane-2 Ana Hurricane Ana formed over the Open Atlantic, reaching its peak as a low-end Category 2 before cooler water and wind shear caused it to weaken and lose its structure. Ana's extratropical remnants later affected Barbados, causing minor damage there. The impact was limited to gusty winds and poor driving conditions, causing a fatal automobile accident on the island, as well as some minor tree damage. In total, Ana caused 2 deaths and $500,000 in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Ben Tropical Storm Ben was a short-lived tropical storm that formed off the Florida coast and made landfall in Miami at its 40-mph peak. Ben dissipated shortly after. Impacts were minor, with isolated power outages and moderate rainfall occurring in Miami. A total of about 5,000 houses lost power, with about 4,000 of the outages occurring downtown. A 12-car accident occurred along I-95, resulting in 4 deaths and 10 other injuries. The remnants of Ben helped end a moderate drought in the southeastern United States, which had been hindering crop production. In total, Ben caused 4 deaths, and damage was minimal. . . . . . Hurricane-4 Claudette Hurricane Claudette was a Cape-Verde type storm that caused significant damage in Florida and the Gulf Coast. Claudette formed in the open Atlantic and took a slow westerly path. It didn't make official landfall until it hit the Florida Keys as a Category 4, but it brought heavy rain to some of the Caribbean islands. After causing significant damage in the Florida Keys, it continued northwest to make landfall as a Category 1 in New Orleans. Claudette caused massive damage in Key West, inundating costal areas with a 12-foot storm surge. An estimated $5.2 billion of damage occurred in that city alone. Across the Florida Keys, a total of $8.6 billion of damage was caused. Claudette's second landfall in New Orleans caused moderate wind damage in the city, totaling to $200 million damage. Further inland, Claudette stalled out over Tennessee, causing significant flooding damage there which totaled to $400 million. Memphis reported up to 10.8 inches of rainfall, while Nashville topped out at 8.4 inches. In total, Claudette caused 58 deaths and $9.2 billion in damage. Due to the deaths and damage, Claudette was retired in spring 2028 and replaced by Claudia for the 2033 season. . . Hurricane-1 Danny Hurricane Danny formed off the Florida coast from a tropical wave. It started to track northeast before it made a clockwise loop, making landfall in Jacksonville at its peak as a minimal hurricane. The city suffered moderate wind damage when Danny caused localized power outages. in the areas surrounding Jacksonville in addition to tree damage. A total of 100,000 power outages were reported. In total, Danny caused $243 million in damage. No deaths were reported from Danny. . . . Tropical Storm Ellen Tropical Storm Ellen formed from a tropical wave in the open Atlantic. However, high wind shear caused Ellen to rip apart a few days after it formed, preventing it from making landfall. Ellen did not cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . Hurricane-3 Fred Hurricane Fred was the final hurricane and final major hurricane of the 2027 season. Fred formed in the southern Caribbean, passing just east of the Yucatan and making landfall in New Orleans as a Category 2. Due to its large size, it caused moderate inundation in the portion of the Louisiana coast that wasn't protected by levees. The storm surge caused about $880 million of the damage along with 9 of the deaths, the rest of the deaths and damage being wind-related. Impacted areas along the coast suffered minor beach erosion as well due to the storm surge. In total, Fred caused 13 deaths and $1.21 billion in damage. The name was not retired, due to the damage being mainly to the levees instead of to houses. . . Tropical Storm Giselle Tropical Storm Giselle was the final storm of the 2027 season. A tropical wave developed into a storm north of Havana on October 13, and was given the name Giselle. Giselle tracked northeast, making landfall in Tampa, Florida at its 50-mph peak. It became extratropical soon afterwards. Impacts were limited to minor wind damage and minor storm surge that peaked at 1.5 feet, causing minor flooding in low-lying areas near the coast. In total, Giselle caused 2 deaths and $600,000 in damage. . . . . Retired names: Claudette-->Claudia Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Below Average Category:LckyTUBA Category:Future Atlantic Seasons